


[Podfic of] Of Course

by backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)



Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics
Summary: He loses himself in it, because that's all he feels he can do.He moves in time with it, lets it take full control, breathes in time with it.Love me no matter what?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: [Podfic of] And Why Is That? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic of] Of Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722983) by [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/05-of-course/05%20-%20Of%20Course.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Of Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722983)

**Author:** [AllyThePotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato)

**Length:** 3:54


End file.
